Awesome... Changed!
Awesome... Changed! is the first episode of Power Rangers: Awesome Changers. Synopsis Three young humans find themselves on a life changing adventure where they become a team of heroes know as the Power Rangers: Awesome Changers while an evil ancient army of the ToxiDemons reawaken and being wrecking havoc. Plot After waking ups from a dream which about million of years ago between the fearsome battle between the Awesomelings and the ToxiDemons, Heavenizer wake ups from his stasis pod and so does his robotic assistant, Hypebolt. They were both shocked to learn that they has been asleep for million of years. Than, they see the three Awesome Changers Morphers start to blitzing and fly out, Heavenizer, feeling a bit weaken, sent Hypebolt to find them. While that, the ToxiDemonling, Leomoth begin to reawaken and set out to reawakening the entire ToxiDemons from their deep sleep and even revive the grand emperor, Villainog. At the city's central park, young 17-year old Rad Addison bumps into 21-year old, Brock McDougal and said sorry to him, Brock okay with this and told him that he graduated college with a bit of his brainpower. Rad think that cool and than the two meets Bill Parkinson, an young 12-year old street-smart boy, the three start becoming friends afterward. Later, the three return home and realize that they don't that they were neighbors together and decide to not blame each other, the three start hanging out at Rad's house where they see red, black, and blur colors rushes in which are reveal to be the Awesome Changers Morphers which they got bump by them. Than, the three wake ups to see the morphers. Than, the three watches the new to see Leomoth attacking the city, who later get help from Demonites. The three decides to set out to defeats him. The three arrives and battles the Demonites, which they quickly defeats when they begin unleashing their elemental powers. Leomoth shot a energy blasts on the three and the three decides to morphs, they transform into the Red, Black, and Blue Awesome Changers Rangers. The three battles him, they quickly summons weapons by choosing the Awesome Cards, they easily defeats him with the weapons and Bill asks if they would combine them, which works and blasts him. The three begins to celebrate until they encounter Hypebolt, who told them that they are the chosen ones, the three begins to confused which Leomoth begins to grow as a giant, Hypebolt tells them to uses the cards to summon their zords, which they did. The Rangers gets on their zords and begin battling him until Heavenizer, talking them in telepathic, tells them to go to Battle Fighter Mode, which they did, the three quickly destroy Leomoth, Hypebolt takes the Rangers to the lair where they met Heavenizer where he told them that they must faces the ToxiDemons cause the battle is far from away where they begins working together. Cast * ??? as Rad Addison (Red Awesome Changers Ranger) * ??? as Brock McDougal (Black Awesome Changers Ranger) * ??? as Bill Parkinson (Blue Awesome Changers Ranger) * ??? as Heavenizer * ??? as Hypebolt (voice) * ??? as Leomoth (voice) * ??? as Draco (voice) * ??? as Hornoceros (voice) * ??? as Sharkyl (voice) * ??? as Newswoman * ??? as Dad * ??? as Little Girl * ??? as Citizen Awesome Cards * Awesome Changer Red - Dragon Blade, Dragon Zord * Awesome Changer Black - Rhino Axe/Blastzooka, Rhino Zord * Awesome Changer Blue - Shark Lance, Shark Zord Errors * Notes * See Also * Hero 1: Reawaken! The Six Colored Heroes - Super Sentai counterpart in Heroranger. * Hero 10: Red, Black, and Blue - ''Super Sentai ''counterpart in Heroranger. Category:Billy2009 Category:Power Rangers: Awesome Changers Category:Episodes